100 Theme Challenge
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: This is the 100 theme challenge Percy Jackson style!
1. Chapter 1

_So I am going to do the 100 theme challenge! I thought it looked really fun so thats why :) _

_Disclamer - I do not own PJO _

* * *

_1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation_


	2. Love

_Disclaimer - I do not own PJO_

* * *

_Love_

* * *

_Love. Love is torturous and cruel. Love is heartbreak and tears. Love is a waste of time. _

_That's what Annabeth Chase thinks, there is really no point wasting your time in it because most of the time it lets you down. _

_Why have love when you can have all the books in the world? Knowledge? _

_Love is the reason for wars and fighting. _

_She is a daughter of Athena, and they don't need love unlike those sappy Aphrodite girls that think beauty and love get you farther in life. _

_Beauty maybe, but not love. _

_A handful of demi-gods get love then die because of it, even less live with it for the rest of their lives. _

_Love is sick. _

_But then again, _

_Love can have wind-blown black hair and sea green eyes. Love can be warm and smell like the sea._

_Love can be welcoming. Love can be kisses and hugs. Love can be flowers and presents. _

_Love can be the reason to keep fighting. _

_So maybe, love wasn't all that bad. _

* * *

_Please Review! _


	3. Light

___Disclaimer - I do not own PJO _

___This is set in the sea of monsters, before they go to save Grover. _

* * *

_Light _

* * *

Annabeth Chase opened the curtains in her cabin to find that it was an absolutely horrible day, rain clouds filtered into camp, she groaned (waking up some of her cabin mates in the progress) and looked till she could see Thalia's tree, it was yellow and had green...liquid coming out of it. She was going to personality go over to the person who poised the tree and feed them to the harpies after she has a go at them with her knife of course.

Then she looked a little bit farther, and saw her best friend Percy Jackson looking out his window at the rain as well, she felt her cheeks go a little pink, with his loyalty and bravery he was quite the package, and he was pretty cute. She groaned again (getting a "Shut up Annabeth!" from her cabin mates) she was NOT an Aphrodite girl.

She turned away from her window and went to go lay down on her bed. She was in the middle of her book when she heard a knock at the door. Putting her book down she walked over to open it, when she did, she was surprised at what she saw.

She saw Percy Jackson himself standing at the door holding a Pegasus, Porkie pie, and he had his other hand out

"Come with me" He said, and she had no hesitation, so she grabbed her coat and shut the door.

Percy helped her onto the Pegasus and then jumped on behind her so he had his arms round her so he could hold onto some mane,

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked him and Percy just smiled that signature grin at her,

"Be patient wise girl" And with that they flew off.

About 30 minutes later, they reached the destination, and Annabeth smiled, they were up in the clouds, above the rain, and all you could see was pink, orange and yellow, it was absolutely beautiful.

It was light.

* * *

_Please review! _


	4. Dark

_****_**I am soo sorry for not updating in ages! But I want to shout-out the person that inspired me to get off my lazy bum and update! so shout out to..**

**Hermes' Little Girl!  
**

**Can you please review and tell me if you liked it? I haven't posted any PJO fics in a while so I need to know if I'm on the right track!**

_Disclaimer - I do not own PJO... sadly :(  
_

* * *

_Dark_

* * *

"Thalia! Watch it!"

Even though Annabeth and her best friend were trapped in the **dark** forest in the middle of the night, she could still feel Thalia's eyes roll.

"Well. If you weren't stubborn and _prideful, _then, maybe we could call someone to help us! There's an idea Thalia!"

Now it was Annabeth turn to roll her eyes.

"Annabeth thinks it's weird when Thalia talks about herself in 3rd person!" Annabeth replied to her friends snarky comment.

After about 20 minutes of arguing if they were going to send a flare signal to the camp, they finally decided that they would wonder around for five more minutes and if they didn't find anything, they would send up a flare.

Annabeth was sure that she could get them out of the forest, I mean; she had been here since she was 7! She knew every part of this camp...well, almost. The only part she didn't know, which was quite ironic, was the part of the forest the girls were stranded in.

1 minute later.

"DAMMIT ANNABETH, WE ARE STILL NOT OUT OF THIS FREACKIN FOREST!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING AN ADVENTURE!"

"AN ADVENTURE?! YOU JUST WENT ON A FREAKIN QUEST TO SAVE THE WORLD WITH THE SEVEN MOST POWERFUL DEMI-GODS IN THE WOLD IN FREAKIN GREECE, AND YOU WANT AN ADVENTURE?!"

"I see your logic."

Thalia was about to respond with some sarcastic comment until she heard some chuckling. That made her on guard. It could be anything, a bunny, titan, mother earth wanting to take over the world (oh wait, that was last week), or some terrifying ugly monster with-

"You girls need some help?"

Well. Thalia was close.

"PERCY!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **

**Please tell me what I should do for the next one: Seeking Solace **

_Caio Bellas _**  
**


End file.
